Just Desserts!/Quotes
:Mrs. Turner: This is dessert! It's carrot cake! :Mr. Turner: Without the cake! :Mrs Turner: We're going to do this every day! ---- :Wanda: Make the wish, MAKE THE WISH! :Timmy: I wish for no more breakfast, lunch, or dinner, just desserts! ---- :Timmy: Is it you eat too many sweets and you get real heavy? :Cosmo: No, that's not it. :Timmy: Are you sure? :Mr. Turner: Oh, Timmy! ---- :Crocker: So, a planet's orbit is relative to its size and distance from the sun. Only a significant shift in weight in one area of the planet, oh say, the size of Dimmsdale, could unbalance it and send it wobbling into the sun! Now if you'll open your desks, you'll find...MORE DESSERT! :Class: YAY! (all the kids eat a bunch of sweets they find in their desks and as a result get fatter. For example Trixie's belt snaps off her due to this weight gain. Then the kids in the class fall through the floor under their weight and the earth starts hurderling towards the sun.) ---- :Timmy: Well at least now we live in a world where nobody makes fun of you for being fat anymore. :Francis: Hey, everybody! It's the fit kid! (points to Mark) Let's stuff him in the locker because he'll fit! (tries to grab Mark, but doesn't have the energy to grab him and gets tired out quickly) :Mark: Non-puny humans, I'm out of here! :Timmy: Well, at least Francis doesn't have the energy to bully anyone anymore. This turned out to be a pretty good wish after all. (chomps on a chocolate bar before rolling off to class) ---- :Sanjay: Roll! Roll for your lives! :Timmy: I've got to get Cosmo and Wanda and wish everything back to normal! (rolls on over to his house) Now just up the stairs and... (tries to climb the stair but doesn't have the energy to lift his legs and feet'. He gets exhausted trying.') Oh, man. I'm so unhealthy, I don't have the energy to climb stairs. So I'll just have to bring them downstairs. (''jumps up and down and the wall and ceiling cracks and drops Cosmo and Wanda on the floor) I wish everyone was back to normal and that the earth wouldn't get crashed into the sun! :Wanda: (exhausted) I'm a little winded, sport. Can you handle it on your own? :Cosmo: Oh, I'll do it! Hang on, uh, my wand is here somewhere. Not my wand. Not my wand. Hey, there's that dog I was looking for! :Wanda: (exhausted) Oh, I could use my wand! (struggles to move her arm) Oh, if only I have enough energy to wave my arm! :Timmy: (tries to lift Wanda's arm) Oh. man! You were right! You do need healthy foods to have the energy to do things! Like lift your arms! :Wanda: But all the food in the world is dessert! :Cosmo: And nobody eats healthy foods for dessert. Hey, there's that cowboy I was looking for! :Billy The Goat: Howdy-do! :Timmy: Healthy foods for dessert! That's it! ---- :Mr. Crocker: F, F, F, F, F, F, F, F, F, A for A.J., F!!! And now I think I'll run a marathon, but first... FAIRY GODPARENTS FAIRY GODPARENTS FAIRY GODPARENTS! weird poses then jumps out the window to run a marathon. ---- :Mark: I dunno Turner, why would I give you my last can of spinach cobbler, 'tis the tastiest of yugopotamian deserts? :Timmy: So you're saying you won't help me save my DOOMED PLANET!? :Mark: Uh, yeah? AHH! STOP! FOR EVEN UNDER EARTH'S LIGHTER GRAVITY, YOU ARE CRUSHING MY GELATINOUS FORM! :Timmy: Thanks. Can I get a lift to my house? :Mark: Are you mad?! I cannot lift you! :Timmy: annoyed ''I meant with your ship! :'Mark': Oh... m'kay! ---- :'Wanda': (from inside Cosmo's belly fat) Cosmo, get me out of here! :'Cosmo': Not Wanda, not Wanda, not Wanda. Hey, there's the cowboy hunting that other cowboy! :'Cowboy Sheriff''': I'm looking for the varmit called Billy the goat. Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:Episodes